It is believed that the ability of a bait to attract fish is at least partially related to its color. Accordingly, numerous methods are disclosed in the prior art for coloring live bait to thereby enhance its efficacy in attracting fish. Examples of methods and materials for coloring the external surface of a live bait, such as a bait fish or a bait worm, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,460 (Kienast et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,514 (Lechnir) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,858 (Mayer). These patents describe methods and compositions used for applying a colorant to an external surface of the live bait to thereby change its color. One disadvantage of such methods and compositions is that they must be applied to the live bait by the fisherman, and are therefore inconvenient.
Another method for coloring live bait worms is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,981 to Rose et al. According to Rose et al., it is possible to produce live worms of substantially any desired color by adding any conventional pure edible food coloring to food fed to the worms and/or to the beds of earth or other material in which the worms are cultivated. Preferably, sixteen parts of the pure edible food coloring are mixed with one part of a fruit or vegetable juice. It is stated by Rose et al. that one ounce of this mixture when applied to food which is fed to worms and to beds in which the worms are cultivated or shipped will effectively color approximately one hundred worms.
Although Rose et al. apparently discloses an effective method for coloring live worms, it has been found by the inventor of the present invention that many presently available edible food colorings are unsatisfactory for coloring live bait worms, and that the amount of food coloring recommended by Rose et al. is in many cases detrimental to the viability of the worms.
Therefore, there is a continued need for an effective method to color live bait worms.